Dancing Genius
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Ultimate Girl tries to get Brainiac 5 to dance with her at a club but he refuses...until another boy takes the Celestial up on her offer. What happens when Brainy gets Super-jelous?


**Fanfiction is addicting as well as my free-writing…and the **_**Legion of Superheroes**_**…It is so darn sad and great at the same time.**

"I don't know why we have to go to a club to relax. The loud music and near riotous atmosphere can't be appropriate for battle hardened superheroes," Brainiac 5 complained tugging at his civilian shirt collar. The others smiled at the twelfth level intelligence as the girl he would do absolutely anything for breezed past.

"Because I love to dance," Ultimate Girl replied. "And I refuse to acknowledge whether or not I have or will ever have PTSD which is what you are suggesting we have." Brainy blushed a deep green at her acquisition, causing the other members of the Legion to snicker as they walked up to the door as they pulled back the laser rope and allowed the Legion enter.

The club was amass of writhing hot bodies and pounding music. There was a throbbing through the people. Trina floated from the floor her hands clasped together. Brainy watched the light flash into her bright Celestial eyes.

"Oh wow!" she gasped spinning and grabbing Brainy's hand pulling him towards the dance floor, "Come on, Querl! Dance with me!" she beseeched.

"I-I don't dance, Trina," he said pulling back watching everyone make their way to the table.

"But Brainy…" she gave a soft sad look but his stubbornness and fear of dancing pulled back.

"I'm sorry Trina…I don't know how to dance," he muttered. Ultimate Girl dropped her head but nodded and let Brainy lead them to the table. She flopped into the booth and started tracing the pattern that the laser lights were flitting across the table. Brainiac 5, feeling bad for ruining his girlfriend's day off, offered to get the drinks.

He was still feeling bad when he turned to return to the table with many drinks on the platter when he saw a rather strong, handsome, Rimborian flirting with Ultimate girl. She was smiling and blushing and with a smirk he offered his hand to her.

_Don't go…_ Brainy mentally begged. She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. His green hands clenched tightly on the tray as he brought the drinks to his table. He set the tray down and watched her dance wildly with that Rimborian. His chest started aching and he knew it was because he was jealous.

"Go talk to her," Saturn Girl said nudging his shoulder.

"I can't…she's enjoying herself," Brainiac 5 said sullenly watching as the two started to dance. At first it seemed innocent enough but then the Remborian started making unwelcome moves on her. Brainy saw she was so caught up in the music she didn't even notice.

Brainiac 5 felt a strong possessiveness starting to take him over. How dare that Rimborian social climber make moves on her like that? Trina was HIS girlfriend!

Only when his glass smashed in his fist did he realize how flustered he had become. He glanced at his hand, dripping with his drink and blood from the shards of glass that had penetrated his skin. Saturn Girl and Bouncing Boy stared at him with open mouthed surprise. When the song was nearing its end he stood and boldly made his way through the crowd to where she was dancing with wild abandon with her partner.

When it ended and the next song started, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. Trina looked up with surprised anger, ready to tear the head off whoever had interrupted her dance until she saw it was her Querl. A smile spread over her features as the next song started up.

The song started slow and the two moved as one sweet and delicate. Suddenly the beat picked up and Querl and Trina danced as if they had practiced this for eons. They were now literally the only ones on the dance floor as everyone was awestruck by this new couple. They moved sinuously to the music proving yet again that dance was an art. When the song finally slowed yet again and they moved delicately with it as it ended the crowd erupted in cheers.

Brainy was pulled from his possessiveness at the loud eruption of cheering people and flushed a dark green. Trina wrapped him in a grateful hug her breath heaving in exhilaration.

"Thanks, Brainy," she gasped, hugging him tighter, "But I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"To be honest I don't know how I did it. I CAN'T dance. I guess I just remembered some of the moves you did, dancing around HQ and deduced the best movement's to go along with them," he replied.

"Leave it to your twelfth level intellect," she smirked.

"Always," he said jovially but hid his smile. Trina rolled her eyes as he led her back to the table.

"So why did you decide to come out onto the dance floor?" she asked leaning into his side as his arm wrapped around her.

"I didn't like how he was acting around you," Brainy said in a flat tone. "He was treating you like you were his."

"Which is completely irrational?"

"Absolutely irrational. You are mine," he said smiling lightly. Trina gave a mock glare up to him.

"Is that not true?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Oh it is completely true but it kinda sounds sexist," she replied.

"Ah," he muttered.

"Besides you know how determinedly independent I am. I can't have you acting all sappy over me. Though the possessiveness was kinda hot," Trina said leaning on his arm. Brainiac 5 felt his face heating up at her blunt acclimation.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Tinya's shout alerted the two that they were back at their table.

"Thanks!" Trina said floating over to their friends and collapsing in the seat.

"Brainy! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Tinya continued doting over their skill. The poor Coluan boy turned an even darker shade of green.

Trina laughed, "I think you broke my boyfriend, Tinya!"

"But seriously where DID you learn to move like that?" Imra asked wrapping her arm through Garth's.

"I watched Trina as she practiced at Headquarters. I guess some of her skill wore off," he said smiling albeit bashfully.

"Wow! That was truly amazing," Lournu said smiling. "You guys should think of dancing professionally."

"Uhhh, no," Brainiac 5 said quickly.

"Why not?" Tinya asks.

"Cause Brainy'll only dance if he is showing that I'm his girl," Trina replied smirking and shoving him playfully. The other boys at the table laughed and Querl flushed a deeper green. The girls came to Querl's defense.

"Well I think it's sweet," Tinya said, "It's more romantic than you growling and challenging them to a fight." With this she glared at Brin who shrunk back a little.

"Oh come on Tin," Trina said, "Anytime any of our guys acts possessive in appropriate manner it is hot."

"Oh really?" Garth smirked at Imra.

"You obviously didn't hear her say 'in an appropriate manner' did you?" the Titan girl asked.

"All I heard was 'hot'," the Winnithan replied lifting his drink.

"Yeah we noticed," Saturn Girl replied, nudging her boyfriend's arm. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on Imra you know I am just joking," Garth said.

"I know," she said without emotion. Trina laughed and looked over at Querl.

"I think we started a war," she laughed, leaning on his shoulder. "Oh well," she said, "At least I got my dance."

**TADA! I love how this came out. Everyone love it? Please don't tell me if you hate it in a bad way. Like I like criticism but please make it constructive. Love you giez!**


End file.
